You Can't Hide
by polak0113
Summary: Durning one of usual chases, something goes bad. Caitlyn is trying to figure it out, Vi wants some peace, and Jinx is in a middle of it. What the hell? / My first story ever published. Rated M just in case. Review if you want, critisism is welcome. And yes, english isn't my native language.


It was one of those days. Piltoverian police unit, and few individuals in it. They keep order and peace in the city. On the couch was lying units most heavily equipped member. Female, with quite hard look on her face. Blue eyes slightly covered by pink hair. And of course, metal fists as big as human corpse, firmly placed on her own wrists. It was Vi, and she was bored as hell.  
Add quite high temperature despite conditioner to her boredom, and you have a time bomb…with no timer. Opposite of her, another personality. Pretty lady, with big hat on her head, and steampunkish rifle resting against the side of desk.  
-Cait!-shouted downed person from the couch.  
-Yes Vi, what is it?- tired voice answered, as her gaze went up from paperwork.  
-Can I go on patrol? Please! I'm dying here!  
-Vi, for the thousandth time I'm telling you. You. Can't. Leave. Now. I have work to take care of, and it's against protocol to go on patrol all by yourself.  
-But!  
-No Buts. Stay here and wait until I finish, is it that hard?  
-Yes.-mumbled Vi into space, making sure to not be heard.  
But Vi was saved, from her enormous boredom of death, by a phone call. Truth is that phone was picked up by Caitlyn, but scraps of conversation were enough to affirm her assumptions. Few words:  
attack, bombing, help, reinforcements, blue haired psycho.  
They ran to the car, started the engine and speeded to the help beacon on their GPS.  
-Today I'm going to squash that little pest!-Shouted Vi as adrenaline rushed through her veins.

They arrived at the scene in 10 minutes. Gigantic factory like building covered in pink paint, and few scorch marks. A lot of cops and bots were moving around, keeping crowd in the safe distance, checking for explosives, helping injured people to ambulances, moving bodies and all.  
As Caitlyn was talking with some officers, to get a hold of situation, Vi was leaning against their car, chewing bubble gum, and waiting to kick some ass.  
-Vi! We are going in!- shouted Cait over all the clatter.  
Steel reinforced doors were blown off the hinges, one side barely hanging, a lot of metal bended.  
Insides of the facility were covered in darkness, except for some little lights on machineries.  
-Cupcake, wait here, if she tries to run away.  
-You know she can get through any wall, any time she wants, right?  
-Then go out, and take position where you can see whole building? Is it that hard?  
-You know I can't let you go there alone, it's against the protocol.  
-Trust me, I can manage myself. Now go.  
-Well, you better come out of this alive. –with that sniper turned around and left.  
-Ok, Pipsqueak. I'm coming!- said Vi, going into dark.

Pink haired officer was walking now to the office part, as bots scattered all around production hall, filled with furnaces, anvils, steam powered machines, and all kinds of pipes. One of worst parts, was that no one turned everything off. Cogs were turning, powering up all production lines.  
Fists first, she entered a directors office, and there She was, sitting in exclusive armchair, like nothing happened. Her Blue braids were tied around her neck, like scarf. These red eyes were drilling the stack of paperwork, full of laughter, but still keeping some insanity in them.  
On the sound of doors being smashed down, her gaze darted up, which caused her lips to stretch into maniacal grin.  
-Fat Hands! Finally! I was waiting all day for your report! You're fired!-sentence was followed with a childish laughter.  
-You are under arrest, give up or there will be consequences. You know the drill.  
-But Fats! I was just having fun, and you want to destroy it before climax! I hate you!  
With that, she grabbed her rocket launcher, and jumped through a window, onto catwalk, hanging just under the roof. And the mad chase started. As Jinx was running around, jumping onto other catwalks, using everything, even sometimes running on the walls, Vi was always 30 meters behind her.  
After few minutes, to the all usual sounds of chase, joined sounds of firing minigun, launched rockets, debris falling, curses, shells hitting the floor, laughter, and bullets getting in contact with hextech shields.  
Suddenly terrorist stopped, being in the dead end, having nowhere to jump, and turned around.  
-Heya! Which hand?- she shouted, pulling both hands in front of her. Vi stopped, seeing a remote controls, one in each hand. Seeing no other option, Vi started to slowly charge her power gloves, as she answered.  
-Left.  
-But which left? This or this?  
-Your left.  
-Ow… You hurt me Fatty Fat. Going to the desert first… No, main course!  
After that she pressed one button on right remote, dropping it, as all lights lit up.  
Vi gasped, at the sight. There were bombs, of different sizes and shapes, literally everywhere.  
Pillars, walls, machines, it was a miracle, that none of them went off during their chase.  
Enforcers gaze went back to crazed girl, as she was twirling her thumb over a red button.  
-Now, it's time for the best part, don't ya' think?-it was obvious that there was a punchline coming, but Vi was faster. Steam went off, as the Law Bringer jet-propelled herself forward, knocking her down. Her goal, was met, as detonator was no longer in Jinxs grip. But it was flying, down, towards the floor, red button first. It got quiet, until they heard a soft click, and a sound of plastic hitting concrete.  
And then the hell broke loose. Vi charged towards closest wall, getting through it, stumbling into fresh air, as all the explosives went off. She wasn't worried about Jinx, as she somehow always was making it out alive, no matter if she was hit by a bullet, or a building collapsed on her.  
-Vi! What the hell happened?- shouted Caitlyn, running up to her.  
-Damn bitch booby trapped whole building!  
-Ok, let's get to the station. Write report, and you are free for a week.  
-Yay. Vacation.- With that the Brute went off to her car, and drove off. Ruins of factory were still burning, releasing lots of almost black smoke clouds, polluting the air.


End file.
